


Link Rant: Green Link

by SingingVio



Series: Link Rants [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: I yell a lot but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingVio/pseuds/SingingVio
Summary: part one of the Link Rant series, when I basically scream about things I'm mad about with how people portray the Link,s and all are backed up with evidence.





	Link Rant: Green Link

I honestly have only one concern for Green and how he’s portrayed by others, and that is that he’s often portrayed or thought of as just Link, not having distinctive qualities, just because he wears green. this means that, sorry, Green fans, this rant will be shorter than the others’. I AM SO SORRY.

Green was first described as ‘focused and motivated’ by Vio at the very beginning of the manga. he actually shows these qualities, along with being a natural leader and a team player, sort of.

you see, Link was never a team player and never even considered that he should work with other people. and, some people might not have caught this, but he wasn’t very focused either at the beginning. in the throne room, Zelda was trying to talk to him about how he was acting and how it was affecting others. Link both didn’t seem to care and didn’t want to pay attention. he literally says, “yeah, fine. anyway, look! I got you this flower in town today!”

HONESTLY.

that was just him avoiding having to talk and cooperate with people.

he was also the ONLY ONE of the Links that suggested to work as a team to stop the rock monster and save Zelda and the other Links are like, “you’re kidding, right? TEAMWORK IS FOR NON-HEROES.”

the leadership quality… before, Link didn’t WANT to seem to spend time with the other knights, and yeah, he took charge like Green, but he didn’t do it WITH OTHERS AT ALL. he became the de facto leader of the Four Swords heroes, and whenever he made decisions, he always listened to the other’s input. sure, he didn’t always agree with them, but he still LISTENED, which is more than Link alone did.

so please don’t say that Green is the same as Link, because he isn’t.

DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.


End file.
